The present invention is a new multi-station female blade receptacle stamping electrical conductor, particularly useful in multiple outlet receptacles for the plugging in of electricity for machinery in a factory and for a wall outlet for the plugging in of power tools generally having heavy duty electrical cable. Such multiple outlet receptacles generally have a flat array of polarized outlets for the male plugs in a single head. The connector plugs usually have a round or "U" shaped ground pin and blades. Each outlet usually has an opening to accept a round or "U" shaped ground pin and polarized openings for the blades. There are usually three outlets on each receptacle.
The multi-station female blade receptacle stampings are preferably progressively stamped on a stamping strip. The multi-station female blade receptacle stamping can be machine crimped to conductor wires.
Prior art multiple outlet flat receptacles with three sets of outlets generally included nine female contacts and nine wire connections, three each, to each outlet.
Assembly of outlet receptacles required the connecting of nine wires to the nine female contacts, as well as the complexity of maintaining all parts together with load bars, during the molding process. The molding of the multi-station female blade receptacle stampings of the present invention can be done without changing prior art molds and load bars.
The manufacture of the prior art outlet receptacles also required substantial labor, to get, usually, nine wires and pieces together for the molding of an outlet receptacle, even if the wires were automatically machine crimped to the contacts.
Each station of the present invention has a stamped metal female blade receptacle having three sides and a longitudinal opening. There is a flat side and curved side. The metal is resilient so that the curved side releases from the plastic when molded into an outlet. In an outlet, each female blade receptacle is supported against unwanted flexure and biased against a received blade providing, full surface contact on one side of a female blade receptacle. The sides of each female blade receptacles do not fatigue in use. The multi-station stamping is economical of metal and adapted for automated crimping. The structure of the blade receptacle enables one size female blade receptacle to serve blades of various widths and thicknesses.
The multi-station female blade receptacle stamping may be used in automated procedures in conjunction with premolds, cores or spacers. Premolds, cores or spacers better enable machine crimping and enable easier and better positioning of the female blade receptacle stampings for final molding.
Multi-station female blade receptacle stampings can be provided, integral on a stamping strip for automated procedures.